


Patience

by Sela21k



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sela21k/pseuds/Sela21k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good Things come to those that wait...don't they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Season 9: pre Beachhead

“Good things come to those who wait,” Grandma Mitchell always said. Cameron Mitchell was a patient man. Interestingly enough, it was the Air Force, not grandma who taught him to be one.

On the first day of his new assignment he reviewed in his mind the basic four principles of patience he had learned while coming up through the Air Force ranks.

In the Air Force, he had learned to sit for hours without moving, alert, focused, watching, waiting.

He had learned how to keep a measure of stillness inside no matter what was going on around him.

He had learned to direct his outward gaze in one direction while keeping his attention elsewhere.

He learned never to lose sight of the objective no matter what the situation appeared to be.

Cameron kept these four guiding principals in mind as he made his way to SGC for the first time. The general had told him he could do anything, have anything he wanted - within reason. As he settled in across the table from Samantha Carter at that first team briefing, he wondered if O’Neill would have been so enthusiastic about his choice if he knew what it was that Cam really wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Orig. Published: September 28 2006


End file.
